Bad girls gone good
by VT233
Summary: What if Dan met Serena before the Sheperd ard wedding and her going to a boarding school? A story with Serena, the reckless girl and Dan, the good boy. Summary sucks, story is better I promise.
1. Chapter 1

"Vanessa we've been friends for a long time now and I just wanted to tell you that I always had feelings for you. I, I love you"

"Dan I'm leaving" "Wh-what?"

"I'm leaving Brooklyn. My parents found a job out of the city and I can't stay here with my sister."

"Ohh" "I actually came to tell you goodbye. So bye Dan."

Dan was devastated; he just put his heart out and got rejected by the only girl that he ever loved. Actually, she was the only girl that ever talked to him. But it got to be love right? He sat on his bed and opened his laptop thinking of something to write, nothing was coming to his mind so instead he decided to check gossip girl's website. It was lame and he knew it but he didn't have anything better to do.

 _ **Spotted Nate, Chuck, Blair and Serena hanging together. It seems that S and C aren't tired after last night's exercises. Nothing says friendship more than those three. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl**_

 _ **Spotted S leaving the bar at 3 a.m with 2 boys. This reckless attitude is getting old S. Be careful what you're getting yourself into. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

 _ **Spotted queen B having dinner with her boyfriend Nate Archibald. We hear things are going great between them but for how long? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

 _ **Spotted Chuck Bass riding his limo with a girl by his side. Some people never change. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

Dan sighed and entered Serena's post looking for more posts about her. They all said the same thing; she was either partying or drinking. Dan would zoom at every picture of her studying every corner and every single part of it. Something about this girl always got him curious. Ever since that party last year, he desperately wanted to meet her, he wanted to talk to her and he knew she was something other than what's said about her. Serena Van Der Woodsen was the only girl that chatted with him at the party he was accidently invited to the year before. It was a brief conversation but it was still something. They barely talked for a minute but it was enough for Dan to notice the sadness in her eyes; something was missing in her life even if she didn't show it. Dan was mesmerized by this girl, she was his one and only obsession, but Vanessa's his love. Or is she? He's not even sure how to rearrange his feelings but he knows that Vanessa left and is never coming back and Serena's caught up in her wild life to ever notice him. He closed his laptop and thought about being a lonely boy for the rest of his life with no girl having interests in him. It was still three in the afternoon and he had nothing to do so he decided he would spend his Saturday afternoon studying for his math test due on Monday. Just as Dan was searching for his math book, he realized he left it at school. _Great this day keeps getting better and better_ he said to himself.

* * *

"Serena get in the car" said Lily sternly as she asked the driver to stop next to her daughter who was wandering through the streets of Manhattan.

"Mom I'm meeting my friends what do you want?" replied Serena annoyed with her mother. She would always pick the worse time to start acting like a mother. Saturday was a sacred day for Serena it was the day she could have fun without anyone bugging her about school and other stuff. Not that it makes a difference, Serena would always party on school nights not caring if she misses the next day classes.

"I told you get in the car right now" Lily was becoming angry. Her daughter's life was falling into pieces with her reckless attitude and she decided she should put a stop to it.

"Fine. Where are we going?" said Serena as she got into the car making sure the door made a loud thud as she closed it to make sure her mother knew she was annoyed by her.

"To school" "Wh-What? Mom it's Saturday! You can't make me go to school on a Saturday."

"Cut with the attitude! We're just going for a couple of minutes. The headmistress called me and asked me to open the doors of the school to a student there because she couldn't come and I'm the only one with the keys other than her." Lily was a member of the school and she just received a call from the headmistress asking her to head to school and open the gates to a student who forgot his math book and was panicking because he had a test and he didn't want to ruin his perfect grades.

The ride to school was the most disturbing 20 minutes any girl could live. Her mother was yelling at her all the way and telling her how she should start working on herself and getting better in school. It wasn't until they arrived to the gates of St. Judes that her mother told her she was grounded before she stormed out of the car and towards the boy waiting.

"I'm grounded? How old do you think I am? Five?" Serena followed her mother towards the gate oblivious by the presence of the boy who was waiting for her mother to open the doors of the school.

"I think you heard me right! You're grounded, no more partying or drinking or I don't know what the hell you do other than that. From this day on,you won't leave the house unless you're going to school. And I'll make sure that someone's watching you. I treated you like a grown up and you're getting worse by the day I think it's time I treat you as a child." Lily then looked over the boy who was standing uncomfortably witnessing the mother and daughter's fight "Be quick I'll be waiting for you out here" Dan ran into the school and to his locker, it was the first time he ran this fast in his life but he wanted anything to prevent getting in an argument with Serena's mom. At the minute that Serena stepped out of the car he was shocked. He didn't have any idea that Lily was her mother and the way she was yelling at her was the last thing he wanted to see. He wanted to say something, to ask her to stop yelling at her daughter, to respect her but he didn't say a word. How could someone have this angel as a daughter and treat her this way? Of course Serena had a different lifestyle than any other girl at their school but she was still a girl and she needed someone to guide her, and guiding her doesn't mean grounding her and making her stay in her room. Dan brought his books and took a deep sigh before re-appearing and noticing that the fight was still going on.

"Mom you never cared about school or any other stuff. you know I'm trying to change" Serena lied. She had no interest in changing, she hated her life and drinking and partying was the only get out.

"Well I would like to see you change in your room and without any of your freaky friends" she said coldly. And that's where Dan decided he should meddle in.

"Thank you Mrs Van Der Woodsen I'm all set. Serena are we still on for tonight?" he asked looking straight into her eyes.

"No, whatever she promised you to do will have to be done some other time. Serena's grounded for at least a month." said Lily sternly not even bothering to look towards Dan.

"Well but our test is on Monday and Serena asked me if I could help her study since I'm one of the smartest kid in school. I'm afraid postponing our meeting will do more harm than good. And I'm Dan by the way" Serena suddenly felt confident at this boy's statement. She didn't know him but she was thankful that he was helping her with her lie, she wouldn't want to be spending her Saturday in her room.

"See mom! I told you I'm trying to change. I talked to Dan and he promised me to help me with my homeworks." Lily was speechless. She didn't see this coming, Dan seemed like a nice boy so she decided she should believe him.

"Okay then, your study dates will be strictly at our home and if by any chance your grades don't get any better I'm sending you to a boarding school next year" they both nodded in unison.

"So you want to start studying now or will you return later Dan?"

"Uhh actually we decided to start at 5 p.m and it's still 4.15 so me and Serena will walk home. That is of course if you don't mind?" Dan was talking real slow afraid to say something that will get them exposed. He needed to talk to Serena alone to figure things out with her. "Yeah that's great. I'll be waiting for you. and thank you so much for doing this you're a good friend." And with that Lily got into the car and told the driver to drive off.

* * *

Dan looked back at Serena and put his hand out for her to salute. " Dan Humphrey"

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, but I guess you already knew that" she smiled back at him.

"Well you are Serena Van Der Woodsen Constance's most popular girl." He smirked at her.

"Thank you so much for saving me out there, my mom, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes." She said shyly. "You don't have to worry about that. So when do you want us to start studying?" he asked her receiving a shocked look from the girl.

"You'd really help me study? You really don't have to do that, she'll probably forget about the whole deal tomorrow morning."

"Serena you heard your mother, she's not going to forget and she will send you to a boarding school. I can easily help you study and I promise you your grades will get better." Serena was really surprised by this boy, first he saves her from her mother and then he offers to help her pass her exams. Nobody ever cared about her, and this boy that just met her wanted to help her so she wouldn't be sent to a boarding school.

"Okay then, let's head back home and we'll decide on our study dates time later on." She said as they started walking towards her home.

* * *

 **This is it Chapter 1. I want to apologize in advance if I chose not to continue with this but I can't keep writing if I don't get enough reviews. I hope you like it and review if you would want me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena come on focus!" yelled Dan as he put his hand over his head regretting the decision he made. Serena may be the girl of his dreams but teaching her was much harder than he thought it would be. She would lose attention in less than 5 minutes. One second she's nodding her head the next she dozes off.

"Dan, really I appreciate all the attention you're giving me, but don't waste your time. Some people are just not born to study or to succeed." She said reluctantly. Dan could notice how her eyes shifted when she was talking. He knew how hard it was for her to say that. He hated the fact that she would think this of herself when in fact she's smart. He hated how she doesn't believe in herself. Dan and Serena had only been studying for 2 hours but there's a lot he learned about her. He noticed that the golden girl, is actually this delicate girl who might break any second and he was willing to change that.

"Well yeah, it's a good thing you're not one of those people. Serena you're not the first student I tutor but believe me you're the smartest. You are capable of many things but you just don't know that yet. I know you can succeed you just have to trust me and work with me and I promise you your grades will get better." Dan smiled at her an innocent smile making her lower her head shyly. It may be the first time in her life, but Serena actually blushed, she was just so taken aback by the way he was talking about her, describing her without once using the word hot and sexy.

Dan's statement worked for about 45 minutes before she dozed off again putting her hair over her face and blowing it. She would giggle at everytime making Dan's heart melt at her cuteness. He tried so hard to look serious and frown at her but a grin accidently appeared over his face causing Serena to burst into laughter.

"Oh come on why so broody? We've been studying for a long time now what do you think we go out? I'll call Blair and we can do something together."

"Our exam is the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah you said it yourself the day after tomorrow" she said saying after slowly. "that means we still have tomorrow."

"What do you think that I only have time to teach you?" Serena was silent for a moment before Dan spoke again "Oh who am I kidding you and I both know I have nothing else to do. Okay I will go out with you but you'll have to promise me you'll give me your full focus tomorrow."

* * *

Serena called Blair telling her they should go have dinner together with her Nate and Chuck missing to mention that she was bringing a friend along with it. She asked the driver to pick her and Dan up and they were heading to butter. All the ride, Dan was counting his money hiding it from Serena over and over again wishing it could duplicate. But the truth is, it wasn't duplicating and even if it was if still wouldn't suffice to a dinner at butter. He didn't know what to do and he had already agreed with Serena that they would go out so there was no backing down now. As soon as the car stopped, his heart began racing praying that they wouldn't insist on him eating something. Serena got out of the car and mentioned to Dan to follow her where stood Chuck, Blair and Nate.

"Who is that?" said Blair as soon as they stepped in front of her eying Dan up and down.

"Everybody this is Dan he's my tutor and I invited him to join us today. Dan this is Blair, Nate and Chuck" she said as she pointed at everyone of them.

"Yes hi pleasure to meet you all"

"Whatever let's eat" said Blair again showing no respect whatsoever to the new member who joined them. Nate and Chuck were chuckling at the way she was acting knowing that Dan was going to be screwed by Blair's behavior.

"So Serena, why the sudden need of tutor?" They all sat and ordered their dishes, except for Dan who made sure to act like he never had dinner because of stomach problems.

"Uhh… actually my mom made me get better at school or she would send me to a boarding school by the end of this school year and Dan offered his help so I took it"

"Mmm… I see" Blair was afraid that this boy was just going to use her friend. So she meant to be mean to him to let him know that if decided to mess with Serena there would be consequences he'd have to face. "So Dan tell us about yourself, where do you live?"

"I'm from Brooklyn and I live there"

"What? Brooklyn? S you do realize that there are plenty smart people who could tutor you without transferring you some kind of disease. Why did you choose a boy from Brooklyn?" she said it with such a disgust it couldn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"B you know that brooklyn is like a 15 minutes drive from here so don't act like it's a rampage. And besides I highly doubt I could find a tutor smarter than Dan here." Serena replied looking at Dan and smiling at him. As soon as she shifted her head back to Blair she was surprised to find her kissing nate passionately ignoring their presence. A shot of jealousy ran through Serena's body and she darted her eyes anywhere but at the couple in front of her. Serena had always had a crush on Nate but she couldn't do anything about it because of him being her best friend's boyfriend. Dan noticed the way Serena was acting and he knew right away that Serena held feelings for Nate.

"Do you want to head out of here and we could take a walk maybe?" he wanted to save her from being trapped on a table with her crush and best friend sucking each other's faces off. Serena nodded and they instantly go out off the table after saying their goodbyes and headed towards central park.

* * *

"Serena?" said Dan already regretting calling her name. All the walk he was thinking if he should bring her liking Nate's subject and tell her that it was wrong to fall for you best friend's boyfriend or if he should to drop the subject.

"What?" she replied looking at him and mentioning a bench for them to sit on.

"Since when have you been friends with Blair?"

"Oh it's not just Blair, we, the four of us, have been friends since kindergarten. So you could say for umm, 12 years maybe? Why are you asking?"

"Uhh.. nothing I just wanted to know." She simply nodded her head and they sat in a comfortable silence admiring the fountain in front of them until Dan broke the silence again.

"Serena?" he said it again with the lowest voice possible.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think a 12 years friendship is worth to be destroyed for a boy?" Serena instantly shifted her eyes towards Dan suddenly getting interested with the subject.

"Wh-what? Who? What do you mean?" she was suddenly feeling nervous for Dan realizing that she likes Nate. _Was I that obvious?_ She thought to herself.

"Nate. You like him and I can tell it, but he's your best friend's boyfriend and it's really not a good idea."

"Omg Dan don't you think I know? It's the only reason keeping me from getting with him. You see Nate and I have been friends for so long and he always takes care of me and I could rely on him. And I don't know oh god Dan I'm the worst best friend aren't I ?" she asked as she held her head with her hands placing them on the top of her knees.

"No, no. you're not you just have to get him out of your head. I know that you may think that Nate is the love of your life and that you could spend your life with him, but all of that isn't true and it's not worth fighting with Blair over it."

"I know that, I'm just worried I will screw this up just like I screw up everything else in my life. I don't know why they're even friends with me I'm the worse friend ever." Each word coming out of Serena's mouth was killing Dan. He wasn't sure why she was opening to him but he was sure that she was broken and she needed saving. He realized that she perfected the act of smiling and hiding what's really on her mind when in fact she's always on the verge to cry at how messy her life is. Dan wished he could say something to make her feel good about herself and make her forget what a mess she is but he couldn't think straight seeing her sad in front of him.

"Hey look at me. You will not screw this up because I'll be here wising you up all the way. I will be your tutor and your conscious" he joked trying to break some of the tension that was being built. Serena smiled at him and they changed the subject going through every topic. It was already 12 am and Dan and Serena were still sitting on that bench talking. They were both surprised to feel that comfortable with each other's and time flew by without them noticing. Dan was really hungry but he wouldn't leave and lose time he could spend with Serena van Der woodsen, his dream girl.

At 12.30 am Serena started yawming so Dan decided it would be best if he got her back home. They stood up and waited for a cab. As soon as one stopped Serena was surprised by Dan riding next to her.

"Hey Dan. What are you doing?" she said not understanding why he would take the same cab even though Brooklyn is the other way around.

"We're going home aren't we?" he asked confused. They just decided they wanted to come back home.

"Yes I know but I mean Brooklyn and Manhattan are in two different directions so taking the same cab with me wasn't your smartest move smarty pants" she joked.

"You really didn't think I could send you home alone at midnight now did you? I couldn't feel relieved unless I see you enter the lobby with my bare eyes" he said throwing the sweetest smile at her. Serena couldn't manage anything to say so instead she nodded her head and smiled. It was the first time a boy other than Nate and Chuck cared if she got home safely. She couldn't believe that in one day she would meet someone who helped her with school works, took care of her and most importantly someone she could talk to about her problems with Nate and Blair being together. She didn't trust anyone besides them and her brother Eric. She certainly couldn't talk to Nate and Blair about it because, well because she would actually be talking about them and chuck would've found a way or two to make an inappropriate joke about the situation. As for Eric she thought that he was still young and that he wouldn't understand anything like that. So it was nice to have Dan for a change who could actually know the problem without her even saying it. As soon as they arrived, Serena got out of the cab and thanked Dan for accompanying her to dinner and to her house.

"Bye Serena I'll be there at 9 am. Be ready."

"What 9 am? Some people actually sleep you realize that?" she said protesting at how early he was going to come.

"9 am Serena I'll be here whether you're awake or not. So unless you'd like to be soaked in, I advise you to set an alarm. Now bye!" he said and asked the taxi driver to take off. Serena waved goodbye and got into the elevator smiling thinking of the new friendship she made.

* * *

 **So this is Chapter 2. Thank you for your reviews:)**

 **Kayla, I highly doubt to continue the band members story because I actually have no idea what to write. If however, something crosses my mind i will finish writing it, and if you have any ideas in your head i'll be pleased to hear them out.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Review pleasee xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since their first session, and Serena was getting better by the day. Her grades were improving and she was attending all her classes for a change. She barely partied anymore and if she did it would be with Blair and Nate returning home at a reasonable hour. She didn't know why, but Serena suddenly didn't need to party and drink anymore, she would sit at home and read a book that Dan had advised. She and Dan were really close now, they even hang out daily even if they weren't studying. Dan would come at her place everyday just so they could walk together to school even if he had to wake up half an hour earlier to meet her at time. Dan's feeling for her were getting stronger but he knew Serena only took him as her friend and he decided that he was okay with that especially because she needed him.

"Okay so I think that would do it for today" said Dan as he closed the book they were studying in and put in his bag.

"Dan I really don't know how to thank you enough for doing this" Serena would always thank him for tutoring her with nothing in return. She would mention it at the end of each time they study and she keep making sure he knows that she appreciates the gesture.

"It's nothing really. I'm having fun with you and it's a good thing you're a quick learner otherwise you'd be torturing me to learn. So you want us to do something?" he asked hoping she'd say yes. He enjoyed every moment he spent with her, Serena was a girl full of surprises, she was like a ray of sunshine lighting up his day.

"Actually I'm tired I think I'm going to sleep early today. Bye Dan." Serena got up and hugged him tight thanking him again.

 **Hey S I need your advice-B** Just as Serena was getting ready to go to bed she received a text message from Blair asking for her help. Serena was the best friend anyone can wish for, she'd always give up anything to help her friends. She instantly grabbed her cell phone and called her bestfriend.

"Hey B, what's up?" "Uhh… actually it's about Nate. I think we waited enough"

"What do you mean?" asked Serena confused at her friend's words.

"I mean you know we've been together since forever and I'm done waiting I'm ready for you know what."

"Oh" said Serena shocked. A shot of jealousy hit her and her stomach dropped. That was the last thing she wanted to talk to with Blair but she couldn't ignore her. She needed her help and she was bound to help her even if it's the hardest thing to deal with. "Okay so how can I help you?"

"I just know that you're more experienced than I am and I would want a way to make it special you know?"

"Yes, yes I know. Actually Blair I think you should just be yourself and let everything flow by itself, and don't do anything if you're not ready for it." Serena said sincerely. Blair thanked her friend for her advice and hung up.

Serena couldn't believe what was happening to her, she felt the room closing on her, breathing suddenly became the hardest thing to do. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode and her heart was beating fast. Images of Nate and Blair were running through her head, she tried to get them to stop, to make herself sleep, she tossed and turned but nothing worked. That was it. She now remembered why she always needed to drink and use drugs. It was her only way out. She needed to run, she needed to forget. So instead of sleeping, she put on some clothes and headed downstairs where sat her mom and brother.

"Hey mom, Dan called and invited me to watch a movie at his place is that okay?" she lied. So what? Her mother wouldn't let her go out if she knew she was going to a bar and she needed an escape.

"Yeah honey of course. Say hi to Dan." Lily was really proud of the girl Serena turned into in the last couple of weeks. She could finally see her daughter's life getting in order. It was nice to see that she wasn't so messed up as before and she owed all to Dan.

* * *

Serena really wanted to be alone so she decided to go to an unknown place far away from Manhattan as possible. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, she made a quick stop at a dealer she knew and bought some new stuff. He said they were really strong and that they'll make her forget everything; and that was exactly what Serena wanted. Forget everything. She took a cab all the way over to the other end of the city and got into a club. The music was loud and it was really dark. The minute she stepped in there was a bunch of guys checking her in and she made sure they noticed her flirty moves. She was going to the deep end tonight, she wanted to have fun and not think of anything. Serena made her way to the toilet, spreading the white powder on the sink and inhaling it enjoying the feeling it gave her. She then, took the new pills that the guy gave her and swallowed them with water. She made her way to the bar and sat on a stool ordering a glass of whiskey. She didn't usually like whiskey, but she thought she would have it anyway.

"Care to explain how a beautiful girl like you ended up in here?" said a boy that sat on a stool next to her, getting too close of her.

"Care to explain how to turn your back and walk the fuck away?" she snapped back. It's true she needed an escape, but she didn't feel like talking and the boy seemed to be a talker. He was taken aback by her answer and went far away from her as possible not daring to even pass her a look.

Serena was starting to lose focus so she decided to join the dance floor, as soon as she got into the dance floor, a boy approached her and began dancing with her. She instantly put her hands around his neck bringing him closer to her. His hand were rubbing her back until they cupped her ass and his mouth traveled from her mouth to neck claiming every inch of her.

"My house is two blocks from here. What do you say?" he said in her neck not being able to let her go.

"Why travel two blocks when we have the toilet?" she whispered suggestively in his ear. Even though intoxicated, Serena was smarter than to go with some random guy to his home. Not 15 minutes later, Serena left the club after ordering a bottle of champagne and walked while drinking in the streets.

* * *

"I can't" said Blair while Nate's mouth attacked her neck. She was half dressed, with her shirt off and her skirt still on. Nate's shirt was unbuttoned and his belt was unbuckled.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked as he got off of her.

"I,I just can't. I'm really sorry Nate" she said as she caressed his hand. Nate flinched at her movement, he was angry, frustrated. They were dating for 10 years and she still didn't sleep with him.

"Don't worry, I'm taking off" he said as he stormed out of the room leaving Blair to burst out in tears regretting her decision. Nate was slipping away and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Dan was sitting in his bed reading when his phone began to ring. It was an unknown number so he decided he would take it.

"Hello" "Yeah hey Dan it's Lily."

"Ohh hey Mrs Van Der woodsen. "

"Look Serena told me she was going to your place to watch a movie with you and she still hadn't come back do you know where she is because she's not answering her phone"

"uhh… yeah actually she fell asleep while watching so I thought it would be best if I kept her here and her phone is on silent. Do you think it would be okay with you if she spent the night? I'll sleep on the couch I promise" Dan came up with a lie at the instant. He knew that Serena lied to her mom and he didn't want to blow her cover. Lily agreed with him and ended the call. Dan looked at his watch only to be surprised that it was already 12:45 am. Shots of worry enveloped him wondering where could Serena be. She told him that she was going to sleep early and she lied to her mother that she was at his place. Dan couldn't think straight, his feelings got mixed up between being angry at Serena for lying to him, and worried about her if anything happened to her. He really thought she took him as her friend, and lying to him proved him wrong. She didn't trust him enough to let him know that she wasn't going to bed early. Dan talked to his father telling him that Serena needed him and that he might be late and she might crash with him tonight. He didn't know where to go, he first visited a couple of popular clubs and bars in Manhattan, she was nowhere to be found. Dan decided that visiting every club in the city wasn't the wisest plan so instead, he decided to wait outside of her apartment for her to get back.

14 cars, 32 town cars, 23 limos. Dan was counting how many vehicles have passed by since he was sitting here. It's 3:15 am and there was still no sign of Serena. She wasn't answering her phone either. To say Dan was worried, would be an understatement. He tried so hard to keep calm but he couldn't help but imagine Serena lying in some alley with no one to find her. He was sitting on a bench and playing with a rock when a long pair of feet stood in front of him. He shifted his eyed to the figure standing in front of him.

"Dan what, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I came to sing you lullaby since you decided to sleep early tonight" he said sarcastically. The minute he saw her, his worrying instantly turned into anger. Serena didn't know how to answer that.

"Your mom called me telling me that you were watching a movie at my place and you weren't picking up anymore so I told her you were staying at my place. i think it's best if we head to Brooklyn and we'll talk about this in the morning" and with that Serena held into Dan's arm wishing he took it as a form of an apology and they headed down to Brooklyn.

* * *

 **Review if you like it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Serena stumbled into the loft with the help of Dan who was taking care of her. He helped her into the car and out of it. They were silent the whole cab ride with Serena's head resting on Dan's shoulder and her hands clutching his shirt afraid he's going to leave her alone. Dan couldn't look at Serena, he knew he would instantly feel weak if he did, and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to make sure Serena knew that lying to him was not okay. He couldn't believe how dark her life was, by the smell of her breath he knew that she had too much to drink, but he also knew that it wasn't just alcohol that did that to her. Dan's aunt was an alcoholic and he sat with her quite often to know that Serena wasn't just drunk, she was high. It killed him to see that she was still that kind of girl even after the two weeks they spent together. He was happy to have made a change in her, but it seems that nothing worked.

Dan helped Serena into bed, removing her shoes and laying her down. She was asleep in less than a minute. Dan looked at how innocent she looked when she was sleeping and wished it was the truth. He threw the blanket over her and she hugged it tight making a satisfactory noise. Dan couldn't help but smile at how cute she was and he knew he couldn't stay mad at her. He caressed her face with his hand removing the hair falling on her forehead.

"Good night beautiful" he whispered and exited the room to sleep on the living room's couch.

* * *

Serena stirred in the bed and reluctantly opened her eyes. She blinked twice not knowing where she was. She figured she must have slept at someone's house and was instantly worried. _How could you be so stupid?_ A wall clock showed that it was already 12 p.m. _What if they drugged me to sleep that much?_ A noise outside of the room she was sleeping in startled her so she decided to surprise however was taking her in. She found a baseball bat next to the closet, she held it tight and carefully opened the door hoping it wouldn't squeak.

Dan was making breakfast and as he was cracking the eggs he looked up only to be surprise by Serena walking slowly with a bat in her hands looking left and right. He couldn't help but burst into laughing at her sight. Serena never visited the loft before which explains her thinking she was in some stranger's house. He paced the other way of the counter coming from behind her and holding both of her hands with his own so that she couldn't hit with the bat.

"Hey hey it's me Dan"

"What Dan? How?"

"Is it safe to remove my hands you're not going to hit me?" he joked and unhooked his hands from the bat taking it from Serena and ushering her to join him in the kitchen.

Dan filled her a glass of water telling her that food will be ready in a couple of minutes.

"So are you going to tell me how I ended it up here? Because the last thing I remember was entering that bar and hookin, uhh never mind. How did I end up here?" Dan's face fell when he knew that Serena hooked up with some random guy in a club. He wasn't sure what got into him but he felt like screaming, yelling, even throwing stuff. He was glad his father had already left for work and his sister was at her friend's place.

"I brought you here after waiting for you for 4 fucking hours outside your apartment hoping you'd show up at any minute but no I guess you were busy hooking up with random guys. You mother called me and asked me why weren't you picking up your phone when you specifically told her you were watching a movie at my place when in fact I didn't have any idea where you are so I told her you were staying here to prevent her from getting worried." Dan's voice has never risen the way it just did. He couldn't control himself. He was screaming his heart out. Serena flinched at his voice instantly feeling guilty of what she did. Then it hit her. He had no right to scream at her and she sure as hell won't let him.

"Don't raise your voice at me. I didn't ask you to take care of me I can handle myself pretty well."

"Yes I can see that, last time I checked drinking, getting drunk, taking drugs and sleeping around definitely didn't mean you taking care of yourself. You could've been lying dead somewhere with no one to find you Serena! How could you do that? How could you even lie to me and tell me that you weren't going anywhere when in fact you were partying."

"It's none of your business if I party or drink or do drugs or don't! You are nothing Dan. Just because you tutor me doesn't mean you can control my life" Serena was irritated by the way he was treating her. She knew that he was sincerely worried about her but she didn't get why. It's not like he's Eric or Nate. Those were the only boys that even cared and worried about her. She was really feeling guilty for doing this to him but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I don't want to control your life Serena. I know that I have no right to judge you, the way you live your life depends on you but I just thought we're at least friends. You know I wasn't mad at you for lying to me, I was just mad that you would disappear without telling us where you've been and leaving us worried about you." Dan's voice returned to being calm, he sat on the sofa and rested his head on his hands looking straight into her eyes. Serena walked to sit beside him and started talking.

"Dan I didn't lie to you, I wouldn't do it. You have been nothing but a great friend, you're not only helping me with my homeworks but with the way I handle life. I was really going to bed last night when I got a call from Blair asking me for advice about her and Nate and I just couldn't take it anymore. I always feel alone Dan. I have no one! My mom, she's like the most controlling mother ever not caring about anything but her reputation and my brother is so young I can't talk to him and show him that I'm a disappointment. My father left me when I was young and I was left with no one but my friends. So when Blair called and asked me for advice I realized that I have no one left." Her voice broke and Dan held her hand encouraging her to keep talking.

"The reason I do it, the reason I escape to somewhere unknown is because the minute I step into a club all eyes are on me, I feel wanted. And I really needed to feel that yesterday. I'm really sorry for worrying you I had no intentions on lying to you or making you stay awake for that long" she said sincerely talking slowly and looking into his eyes to assure him that she wasn't lying. Dan was shocked. He cursed himself for being this stupid, instead of being angry at her, he was angry at himself for not being there for her. For not showing her that he could be the one she could talk to if anything like that happened. That she wasn't alone and that he would be there for her at anytime.

"Serena I know that you probably think that you haven't known me for that long, and that you can't trust me with your problems but believe me you could. I know that you may have been alone, and that everyone was leaving you but that stops from this minute. From today on, you'll never feel neglected another moment in your life do you wanna know why?" she nodded while removing her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Because whenever something happens, you'll call me or come to me and we'll work it out together. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and it's a shame you can't see that, but you will and until then I will be right next to you." Serena hugged him tight crying on his shoulder with him soothing her and rubbing her back.

"You're not mad at me?" she said as she looked at him with those killing eyes that could make an entire popularity fall for them.

"No but you'll have to promise me you wouldn't do anything that stupid from now on. No drinking, or using or sleeping around. Can you promise me that?" Serena nodded her head and hugged him again apologizing to him.

* * *

"Nate you can't keep ignoring me forever you know that right?" Blair was walking fast behind Nate at the school's corridors hoping he would stop and look at her.

"What do you want Blair?" he finally stopped and turned to face her. "What do you want me to do with a girlfriend that doesn't trust me? You know that I've been having some pretty rough time at home and I thought that spending time with you meant that I could finally let go and feel myself. Because I'm sick of pretending of being someone that I'm not in front of my parents and I don't think I can do it in front of you too."

"It's not that I don't trust you! I'm just not ready yet. You can't keep pushing me to do a thing that I'm not ready for."

"I'm not asking you a damn thing Blair. When have I ever asked you to sleep with me? Just name one time. But with you initiating every time and then backing up at the last moment, I can't take it anymore! Don't you see what you're doing?" Blair was shocked. Nate was right it was always her that would make the first move and stopped before anything happened.

"I know. I'm really sorry to get you all worked up everytime. I won't do it again I promise" she said as she caressed his face with her hand. Nate was still not looking at her.

"Come on" she said in a childish voice making him chuckle.

"I love you, you know that?" he said as he held her tight and kissed her forehead. Blair nodded her head and pecked him on the lips holding into his hands and walking outside to eat lunch. They bumped into Serena who was walking aimlessly in the courtyard.

"Hey S we're going for lunch, want to join us?" Serena looked up at them and down at their intertwined hands and shook her head a no.

"Actually I promised Dan I'd meet him. See you guys later" she said and went to meet Dan for the first time not feeling like going to prevent them from staying alone.

* * *

 **Just wanted to say that i never read my chapters before posting them which is why i'm pretty sure they're full of mistakes so sorry for that.**

 **It's just that whenever I have time i start writing a chapter until it's finished, and I post it right away. My chapters are usually written in less than an hour so bare with me and my faults:)**

 **Review if you like it:)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Serena you're not seriously considering that I would go to that thing. I don't know anyone there and I'm not even invited." Dan and Serena were sitting in her room when she mentioned a wedding party they were invited to and she asked him to come with her, more like insisted on him.

"First of all you know me, and I promise you I'll be right by your side the whole time. Come on Dan my mom is making me go and you can be my plus one. It'll be lots of fun trust me" she said trying so hard to convince him to go with her. To be honest, Serena never liked these kind of parties, they were boring and full of sophisticated people who only care about themselves. Plus she didn't want to go alone and be stuck between Nate and Blair the whole night.

"Noway. Serena you know those kind of parties aren't my thing and I'm never going to fit in. Please stop mentioning it I have no intentions on going." Dan was really hoping she would drop the subject, he knew that if she flashed that look she always gave him when asking a favor he would instantly give in and go with her. Serena made him weak and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. To be honest, Dan wanted to go and spend a whole night with her, but he didn't have a decent tux to wear to such a big even and he wasn't going to take money from his father just to rent a tux when they had big financial problems.

"Fine, don't go. I think we should continue with this our test is in two days" she said while holding a science book.

For the last hour, Serena was driving him mad. She would only respond with a one word answer, refusing to talk in anything other than school and she would barely look at him. She had a plan on making him go with her without having to asking him again and by the frustrated look on Dan's face she knew it was working. Serena always knew how to get whatever she wants, and with Dan it was a piece of cake it would only take a look from her until he gave in and did what she asked for. But this time was different, even though he was angry with her attitude he still hadn't agreed to go with her.

"I think we're done here. "Said Dan not daring to look at Serena. Serena could sense that there was more to his refusal than not knowing anyone there so she decided she would break the silence and ask him what's the real reason behind him not wanting to go with her.

"Okay, talk to me what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"What are you talking about? And why did you finally decide to talk to me?" he asked confused, he excepted her to mumble a quick bye without looking even looking at him.

"You're not coming with me to the Shepherd's wedding party and it's more than not fitting in. So what is it?"

"Serena I told you, it's not my place to be" Dan was looking anywhere but in her eyes. He didn't know that she had flower sheets until now.

"You know what? For someone who hates lying, you sure as hell are good at it. Do whatever you want to do, come with me or don't, hell if you want you can stop tutoring if my presence makes you this uncomfortable and annoys you." Serena assumed the worse, the thought that with Dan not giving her a good reason, it means that he didn't want to spend any time with her.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that! You really think I don't enjoy your company? You know for a smart girl, you could be real dumb sometimes. You wanna know what I don't want to go? Well here it is, I don't own a tux, nor the money to buy one. I can't keep up with your world Serena, I'm on a scholarship at school and my father is working day and night to feed us, you know that your dress for that party is probably worth more than my father's salary. How could I buy a decent tux that would go with your dress?" Serena's tongue was caught in her throat, she had no idea that this could be the problem, she didn't even think about it. Money never meant a thing to Serena, and that is probably because she always had it without hard work.

"Dan I had no idea that that was the case. I can buy you a tux it's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? I would never agree to that. I'm sorry Serena but that is out of the question" said Dan, his father always taught him not to take money from anyone. He wouldn't ask for financial help even if his life was depending on it.

"How about borrowing one from Eric? You know that he wouldn't mind and it will be just a lent. Come on please?" Dan had to think about it before agreeing. He thought that borrowing something isn't wrong especially if it's from Eric. The two boys were growing close, Eric was happy to find someone to talk to and Dan always wanted a young brother.

"You just won't budge will you?"

"No" she giggled her 4 year old laugh making Dan's heart melt before agreeing to go with her.

* * *

The party was on a Saturday and Dan felt out of place the minute he stepped in. Serena's presence was really helpful until she disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Dan was sitting on a chair observing everyone and anyone. From the couple that were fighting, to the man that was heavily drinking to Serena and Nate at inch close, to the kids dancing. Wait what? Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Serena and Nate were sitting on the bar, Nate was probably wasted but he was sure Serena was sober since she promised him she wouldn't be drinking anymore. They were flirting and it was obvious, that was until they both sat up and headed towards the exit door. Dan, being curious decided to follow them. Nate's hand was wrapped around Serena's shoulder leaning in for support since he was too intoxicated to even walk. Serena was helping him walk and entered a room down the hall. Dan walked behind them always keeping his distance to prevent them from seeing him. They both sat on a stool of what seemed like a bar.

"Just a second Nate, I'll try and find you some water" she said as she went to the other side of the bar searching for something to help Nate sober up.

"You're beautiful S"

"Here have this" she said as she poured a glass of water and put it in front of him trying to disregard what he just said. She couldn't handle him flirting with her and saying nice things about her, especially since she knew he was only saying them because he had too much to drink.

"Thank you, I wish Blair was more like you, laid back and carefree. She's always do this, go there. Ohh and I wish she was a blond too. Just like you" he said as he approached her and played with her hair leaning in until their faces were barely apart. Serena's blood was running fast, she couldn't believe what was happening. The minute she waited for her whole life was there, she couldn't wait to tell Dan all about it. _Dan? Why are you thinking about Dan. Oh my god Dan! I left him all alone._ Serena shook her head trying to get Dan's thoughts out of it but nothing was working so instead she stepped back from Nate's embrace preventing him from kissing her and gave him some more water apologizing to him about having to go somewhere. She ran out of the room and back into the wedding party searching everywhere for Dan. She couldn't find him anywhere. Little did she know that he stormed off a couple of minutes earlier frustrated for seeing her this close to Nate after she promised him she would be with him. Serena got her phone out to call him when someone poked her from behind.

"Hey B"

"Oh don't you hey B me. I saw you leaving with Nate earlier, where is he?" Blair was really angry. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend preferred to spend time with her bestfriend instead of staying by her side the whole night.

"He was drunk so I took him to a room at the end of the hall to sober him up"

"Listen S, don't you think that I've noticed that you have a thing for my boy? I'm not going to say it more than once. Stay the hell away from him and for me for that matter" said Blair as she left leaving Serena all alone. Serena was shocking. Even though Nate and Serena didn't kiss, but she always imagined they would, always dreamed of being together. She betrayed her best friend, if not by actions, by thoughts. She knew that Blair had the right to be mad at her but she just wished she wouldn't.

Serena thought it would be better to let Blair cool off before talking to her. She decided to head back home and wait for tomorrow to fix everything she did. She said bye to a couple of people before calling the driver to come pick her up. The minute she arrived at her bedroom, she was surprised by Eric's tux sprawled at her bed with a note on it " _Thank you for letting me borrow it and for sticking to your promise. Had a great time wandering alone."_

Though Dan's words weren't harsh, they stabbed her like a knife in her heart. She took her phone and tried calling him only to be sent to voicemail.

" _Hey Dan it's me, I'm really sorry for tonight. Call me when you can"_

It was already 1 a.m so Serena decided it would be best if she slept and left her problems hanging for tomorrow to fix them. She fell asleep fast dreaming about the next day where she would apologize to both of her bestfriends.

* * *

Serena woke up by the sound of her phone buzzing. She covered her ears with the pillow before remembering that it's probably Dan replying to her voicemail. She sat up quickly and checked the clock. _3.15 a.m. Wow who could possibly send me a text message this late?_ She eagerly opened the text message and was shocked to see a text message sent by Chuck to her.

" _I knew you're a whore, but your best friend's boyfriend? That's classy S"_ With the messaged was attached a picture of her and Nate with faces nearly touching. To everyone who sees the picture, it will be evident that they were kissing, and she knew Chuck can be a real ass and he would send it to gossip girl. Serena felt like her world was falling apart, if Blair ever saw her picture she wouldn't talk to her anymore, neither will Nate. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her hands were shaking so hard when she held her phone and dialed a number hoping he would answer.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice at the other end of the call. Serena couldn't form words, she was crying so hard and a sob escaped her mouth.

"Serena what's wrong?"

"Dan, I need you. I, I really want to do it. Plea-se come I, I can't."

"Do what? Serena calm down please" Dan was already putting his clothes on so he could head to her place. When she called this late, he knew something must be wrong and he decided to answer even though he was mad at her.

"I want to run, escape but I promised you I wouldn't. And I don't want to do it. Please Dan just come" she sounded really desperate and she knew it. But she didn't care. She wouldn't ignore her needs. She knew only Dan could help her.

"I'm on my way, Serena I'll be there in less than 30 minutes, now tell me everything that happened, don't hang up"

Serena began explaining everything, already feeling better for him coming to get her. She started from the right beginning to Nate trying to kiss her and him leaving her and her and Blair's bickering and when she was about to tell him about Chuck's message her door swung wide open revealing Dan wearing a pair of jeans with a red hoodie and holding the phone to his ear. She ran to him kneeling in front of him and hugging his legs tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to leave you" Serena wouldn't let go of his feet. She sounded like a baby who didn't want his parents to leave him. Dan's heart broke to pieces. How could she be this broken? How could she be this weak with him. He kneeled at her level hugging her tight and whispering reassurance in her ear. He then put a hand between her shoulders and neck, placing the other under her knees lifting her up and carrying her to bed. Serena was still clinging to him refusing to even loosen her grip. Dan was still talking to her with his smooth voice promising her that Blair would come around and that Chuck would never send the pic to anyone but her, and that he personally wasn't angry at her anymore. Minutes passed and Serena's sobbing turned into silent weeping until her breath steadied.

"Go to sleep Serena, we'll deal with everything tomorrow I promise" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Stay here please?" she asked him still holding to him. Without saying a word, Dan took off his shoes and placed himself on the bed with Serena's head resting on his arm and her hands hugging his waist like it was her only chance of living.

* * *

 **Okay so you probably think that I'm writing Serena so weak. But in my opinion she is, I really think if she found someone that cared about her she would grow really attached to him.**

 **This is chapter 5. Review/Fav/Follow if you like it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_They laid back, legs tangled, with Serena's head resting flat on Dan's bare chest. Still kind of tired of the activities they just had, none of them was able to talk._

" _So that was" said Serena breaking the silence._

" _Amazing" interrupted Dan as he rolled them over so that he was on top of her and he began kissing her everywhere moving himself south._

" _I love you, you know that?" said Dan looking lovingly into Serena's eyes._

" _Not as much as I love you" replied Serena holding his face with both of her hands and kissing him firm on the lips._

 _Dan disappeared under the covers as she held to his hair and he began to_

"Serena. Serena wake up" said Dan face flushed. They were both sleeping when he suddenly felt Serena's hands playing with his hair while her leg slipped between his. Any other guy would be satisfied by this kind of position, but Dan thought it would be wrong to take advantage of a sleeping girl. Serena pouted and caressed Dan's chest while smiling until she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing.

"Oh my god Dan! I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm really sorry" to say Serena was embarrassed would be an understatement. Her cheeks were red and her blood was pumping fast. _Did I really just had a sex dream? With Dan no other? Oh god what is happening to me?_

"It's really not a problem, you feeling better today?" he barely uttered still kind of dazed with Serena's actions towards him. Serena nodded her head before quickly getting out of the bed and running to the bathroom where she could think straight of what just happened. _He was sleeping next to you. It's normal to dream about someone that's sleeping next to you. it is, isn't it? Okay Serena you need to focus, Dan's your friend, he was sleeping next to you and that explains it. Go out there and act like nothing happened._

Serena took about half an hour before heading out of the bathroom to get changed. Dan was sitting on the bed waiting for her to come out. As soon as the door opened, he looked up to see Serena looking as beautiful as ever standing in front of him.

"What do you say we head down for breakfast?" he offered.

"That sounds great, I just need to change so you have to get out" she said looking at the ground still ashamed of what happened.

"Come on, I spend the night sleeping next to you, you can at least repay me by changing in front of me" he joked as he got up and headed towards the door. Serena was glad he was joking to break the tension between them. The last thing she wanted was to things get awkward between her and Dan.

An hour later they were both sitting in a little café in Brooklyn with Serena eating pancakes and Dan drinking coffee watching her amused by her appetite.

"So, I don't think I apologized properly for leaving you yesterday it's just that I got carried away and Nate got drunk so I had to help him and then he was flirting with"

"I told you it's okay, and I wanted to thank you for doing the right things two times yesterday. Firstly for preventing Nate from kissing you and then for calling me when you felt like you needed help" he interrupted her not wanting to hear again Nate's jackass moves.

"I actually still can't believe that you answered. I mean you did ignore my 2 voice mails and what like 10 text messages I sent you"

"Uhhh… actually they were seven. And I was really mad at you but when you called me this late I figured something must be wrong. And just like I promised Serena, I will be there whenever you need me, whatever what problems are happening between us. All is forgotten when you need my help." Serena blushed at his word. She felt her cheeks turn red and she hoped Dan didn't notice. _Really Serena? You're actually blushing? What are you five?_ She thought to herself.

The rest of the breakfast went smoothly with no further mention of last night's event. They were sitting and goofing around just like any other day. After they finished eating, Dan took a cab to Manhattan with Serena before he took off having some business to do.

Xx

Xx

Xx

"Humphrey what are you doing here? It's not noon yet and I don't know what you guys in Brooklyn have to do on a Sunday morning, I like to relax on my Sundays." said Chuck Bass as he closed the door before inviting Dan in. He was still sleeping when an excessive knocking on the door woke him up.

"Sit down Bass I need to talk to you" he said sternly not taking any of his jokes.

"Do you really think you're in any place for judging Serena for falling for her best friend's boy? I mean you out of all people should know how she feels"

"What are you talking about Humphrey?"

"You have a thing for Blair, don't think I didn't notice it. So you fell for you best friend's girlfriend too, and believe me exposing that picture will do you more harm than good."

"Are you actually threatening me?"

"Oh no, what can a boy from Brooklyn do to Manhattan's prince. I don't have to threaten you because you won't win if you do it, unless you believe that spending the rest of your life without your best friend and the love of your life is a win" Dan was now approaching him. He was an inch away from him when he grabbed him by his collar and spoke through clenched teeth.

"She's really trying to change, do anything that'll hurt her, and it will be the last thing to do. Oh and by the way lose the attitude, it's not going to attract Blair." He said as he threw him on the couch and exited without saying another word.

Xx

Xx

Xx

"Blair come on! You can't stay mad at me for that long" said Serena refusing to give in. she had been knocking on Blair's bedroom door for 10 minutes but the brunette still refused to open. She would have thought that she wasn't in her room but Dorota clearly told her that Blair came upset laast night and didn't go out of her room the whole day.

"Please at least let me explain, I'll go if you ask me to but just give me a chance" and with that the door opened to reveal a pretty upset Blair with her hair tied in a messy bun.

"Don't you think you've done enough trouble?" asked Blair sternly.

"Blair, I haven't done a thing I swear to you. look I'm going to be completely honest with you here. I like Nate, I always had but I never in my entire life did anything to show it to him, and that's because I respect our friendship so much. I can't control my feelings and falling for him was out of my control, so you can't judge me for that. Please just give me another chance, I will stop talking to him but I could never live with not talking to you" she said sincerely making Blair instantly believe her.

"Oh S, I'm so sorry I snapped at you. it's just that I've been going through a really hard time. My parents are always fighting and my dad is barely home. And with Nate drifting away, I was scared that you two were going to leave me all alone and I'll be left with nothing" she said as she hugged her best friend.

"I had no idea you were facing all of this, Blair I know that it may seem like you world is falling down, but I'm here to stay no matter how hard you try to push me away. I mean yesterday was a proof" she joked poking her friend with her elbow. "I'll tell you what why don't you dress up and we could go shopping while you tell me everything that's happening with you" Blair agreed and the two friends were soon invading every store there is buying everything that they like.

" **Thinking of me? – S"** Serena bas back at her home after a long day of shopping with Blair, she haven't heard from Dan the whole day, and believe it or not she actually missed him even though they were together in the morning. she sent him a text message an waited eagerly to his reply

" **Oh you're still alive? I thought you drowned shopping. Gossip girl's been tracking you the whole day. –D"**

" **Yeah I know! I spent my day shopping with Blair. Everything worked out with her** **-S"**

" **Believe it or not, everything worked out with Chuck too, now you have nothing to worry about-D"**

" **Oh my god Dan what did you do?-S"**

" **Let's just say a boy from Brooklyn wised him up.-D"**

" **Look at you wising everybody up! Thank you so much I love you-S"**

" **Well yeah I noticed that when you were screaming my name in the morning;)-D"**

" **Oh shut up and go to sleep, we have school tomorrow. I'll see you-S"**

" **Good night angel. Sleep tight-D"**

And with that Serena closed her phone and laid back on her bed with a smile on her face still thinking about Dan for an unknown reason.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah sure ignore me while you read your book" said Serena approaching Dan in the courtyard.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there! And actually I was writing, you know reading a book doesn't require a pen" he said sarcastically moving a spot so Serena could sit next to him.

"Ouu… what are you writing? Fantasizing about anyone? A blonde one in particular?" she joked.

"Well that, or my history paper" he said as she showed her his assignment giving her a dumb look.

"Anyway I came to show you this" she said passing him a paper. It was her science exam on which she got a B+. Dan grinned seeing her this happy about her grades. Ever since they started studying together she was getting really high grades, suddenly becoming interested into getting in an ivy league college.

"Look at you smarty pant, you think you can tutor me?"

"No but I think I can feed you, come on let's go get something to eat" and with that they both stood up and got out of school looking for somewhere to eat.

* * *

"Serena, Serena Van Der Woodsen?" said a male voice from behind them. Serena looked back and saw a face she hasn't seen in years.

"Carter hey, how are you doing?" she asked nonchalantly, Serena had really disturbing memories with Carter Baizen and she wasn't comfortable talking to him, especially not with Dan around.

"Great, I've been traveling around the world. I missed you though" he said as he eyed Dan who stood defensively with his hand on Serena's back.

"Yeah me too, listen I'm sorry but we have to go. See you around."

"Yes you'll definitely hear from me soon" he replied as he hugged her holding her a little more than a moment with a smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Dan.

"So who was that?" said Dan breaking the silence. After their encounter with Carter, they carried walking in a comfortable silence none of them knowing what to say.

"An old friend" she said as she stopped in front of a restaurant and motioned to Dan to ear there. They both entered a place and chose a table where they sat and ordered.

"He went to your school?" he asked again about Carter. He didn't want to seem bothered by him but something about this boy made him uncomfortable, he didn't know if it was the boy itself or any boy that would talk to Serena.

"Yes and our parents were friends so we used to be" Dan nodded his head and stayed silent for a minute before asking again.

"Was he like your boyfriend or anything?"

"Uhh… no not my boyfriend, I've never had a boyfriend before but lots of boys…"

"Okay so was he one of those boys?" Dan wasn't going to let the subject down, he wanted to know everything about Carter.

"What's with the questions? Dan I don't feel comfortable talking about my past, I've made many mistakes and you know that" she was now looking at her hands playing with a napkin she was holding. She felt ashamed of how many boys she slept with and she didn't want to discuss this with Dan afraid she's going to drive him away.

"Yes, yes I do know actually but I just wanted to know about this guy. I mean like do you actually care about him?" Dan was starting to annoy Serena. He was intriguing with her about Carter and she had no idea.

"No I don't! I actually hate him, he's like the devil itself. Can we please talk about something else?" she said defensively.

"So your parents were friends huh? I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he said as he got a killing look from Serena.

"I don't get why you asked so many questions. Could it be that you're jealous Humphrey?" she smirked seeing him turn red

"What if I am Van Der Woodsen?" he said back causing her to blush. Dan thanked whatever force that helped him come up with such a reply without rambling.

"Well if you are, forget about it, he's nothing to me."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?" she asked confused

"I am something to you?" Dan didn't know what came with him. He didn't know where the sudden confidence appeared in him. But he was tired of being so close to Serena without being able to _being close to her._ She was a great girl, and he really liked her. Scratch that, he loved her. His previous crush for Serena was because of her good looks but now, after he met her he knew that there is so much more to her than good looks and he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

"Of course." She said before she quickly changed the subject now being able to explain the feelings she was having. It was really weird and she didn't want to say something she'd regret later. Did she even like Dan? She had no idea. She wasn't even sure if he liked her or if he was just asking her that as a friend. She was really lost and she was afraid to talk to anyone about it.

* * *

"Harold what do you mean you're leaving?" Blair was just heading home from school when she heard her parents fight _again._

"Calm down!" he shouted back.

"Calm down? Oh I will calm down? What will you say to your daughter? How will you tell her that you're leaving me for a model? A male one to be precise? I can't deal with this I am going to Spain for a couple of weeks I need to clear my mind. Deal with your daughter and try and be out when I'm back." Blair came down in the elevator going to the only place she knew she would be safe.

She stormed into the Van Der woodsen's running to her best friend's room only to find it empty, what happened next was out of her control, she went to the kitchen finding a large cake, took it and went with it to Serena's room. Blair started stuffing her mouth until she couldn't breathe. Blair ran into the bathroom and everything was blurry until she felt someone hold her hair and a hand that was rubbing her back. She looked up relieved to see it was Serena looking down on her with worry in her eyes. Serena slided down so that she was resting on the bathtub, bringing Blair next to her and rubbing her thumb over her hand.

"Oh S" she said as she hugged her middle and began sobbing on her shoulder. Serena tried to soothe her by rubbing her back and whispering assurance. She knew Blair would start talking when she was ready so she didn't want to rush her.

"They're getting a divorce, my dad is leaving us S" she said through her sobbing " they were fighting and they didn't know I was there and then my mom blamed him how he's leaving her for a model and then she added that he's leaving us for a male model. How is that possible? My dad is leaving me for a male model and my mom is too big headed to stay with me so she's traveling to Spain. What about me S?"

"Blair, I'm so sorry" she said repetitively trying to find another thing to say to make her best friend feel better. But how can you make someone who was left by both of his parent feel better? She hated their world, their heartless mothers for not taking care of them and their cruel fathers for leaving them. She hated living in a world where money and appearances mattered more than kids.

It's been 20 minutes and Blair was still crying crazy, so Serena decided she should act on it. She stood up and gave her hand for Blair to take in.

"I know that it may seem like the end of the world, but trust me it isn't. Everything will eventually work out and even though it feels like you're going to hurt forever, it's not true. You'll learn to live with the fact. I promise you B I'll be right there with you. I love you so much" she said as she put both of her hands on her cheek.

"I love you too S, thank you"

"Now why don't you run a bath and we can go and feed the ducks? I know it always made you feel better." Blair instantly agreed with her preposition.

* * *

 **Spotted: S and B leaving together. Why so sad B? It doesn't have to do with your mom taking off to the airport would it? You know you love me, xoxo**

Blair and Serena's phones beeped simultaneously and they both knew what it was about so they decided to ignore it. Not a minute later, Serena's phone started ringing. It was Dan.

"Hey what's up?" she said

"Oh hey, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, I saw gossip girl's post and Blair seemed to be feeling bad."

"Yeah I know, everything will be okay though thank you for asking. Listen I may not be able to talk to you today, I'll maybe see you tomorrow okay?" and with that they said their goodbyes. Serena felt her heart racing, Dan really sounded worried and the thought of him worrying about her and her best friend put a smile on her face.

"So what did Dan want?" asked Blair bringing her back from her dreams.

"How did you know it was Dan?" she asked confused.

"Oh please, look at yourself. It's definitely a Dan smile" Serena raised her eyebrows in confusion " a smile reserved for Dan, whenever you're talking with or about him" Serena stared at her friend for a second. Was it obvious that she liked Dan?

"He just wanted to check on us. Now where's the bread?

* * *

 **It's not a good chapter, I know. It was hard to write. I would really like to know if you think Dan and Serena should face problems before getting together or if they should finally be a couple?**

 **More coming soon:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Blair and Serena were sitting in Serena's room laying down on her bed. Blair's dad left a week and a half ago and Serena didn't leave her best friend for a moment. Blair practically moved in with her, she would only go in the morning to get some clothes and she slept everyday at Serena's. Blair was telling her about some girl in school when she noticed Serena wasn't even paying attention to her.

"S why so broody? Is anything wrong?" she asked worried.

"Dan's aunt is in the hospital" she said as if it explains why her mood was this down.

"Oh I had no idea you knew member of his family"

"I don't. I only know his father and sister" she replied nonchalantly.

"I don't get it. Why are you so upset that someone you don't even know is in the hospital?" asked Blair confused. Her friend was acting strange, she even thought she might be using again.

"Dan really loves her and he's upset. I don't know I guess, I don't know why am I upset Blair?"

"Oh my god" Blair's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.

"What? What is it?" asked Serena not knowing why Blair's mood suddenly shifted.

"S you're in love with him!" she squealed. Blair didn't like Dan that much since he's from Brooklyn but she couldn't deny that he changed her best friend, and for the best. Serena was no longer this reckless girl who didn't care about anything. She spent nights worrying she's going to get a call about her best friend lying dead somewhere or dead, but since she met Dan everything changed.

"huh?" she didn't know what her friend was talking about.

"You're upset because he's upset, you get this smile whenever you're talking about him, not a day passes by without seeing him. That's love! I'm sure. You're definitely in love with Dan Humphrey."

"Oh my god Blair I think I am! What should I do?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Well how about telling him and letting things flow from there." She suggested

"No way, what if he doesn't love me back? I couldn't handle it Blair." She said still panicking

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? S, Dan is crazy about you. Here's the thing you don't have to confront him, just send him signals and he'll take the hint."

"Ahh Blair! I love Dan Humphrey. In fact I think I love him so much. It's like my heart is racing just for the thought of him being with him. I think I'm going to Florida." she said as she hugged her friend tight overwhelmed.

"Florida? Why?"

"He's there with his mom and aunt and I think I should be with him, I mean me being his future girlfriend and everything" she said making a funny voice when she said girlfriend.

* * *

"Hello" said Dan answering his phone. It was Serena.

"Hey, how's your aunt doing?" she asked. She was already in the hospital and she wanted to make sure he was there. Serena was really excited the whole flight, ever since Blair made her realize that she's in love with Dan she couldn't help but remember every moment they spent together, every laugh they shared, ever topic they talked about. She just wanted to see him and be next to him comforting him while he's in pain.

"I don't know, we're waiting for the doctor to come and update them on her condition" sadness could be heard in his voice and it hurt her to hear him like that.

"And how are you?"

"Actually, I feel like hell. My favorite aunt is in surgery, my mom is acting like a stranger, my dad didn't even bother to come and check on his wife's sister. I feel alone"

"Well now you're not" the voice wasn't heard through the speaker of his phone, it was really close. Dan looked up and saw Serena standing behind him still holding the cell phone to her ear. Dan stood up confused at why she was there.

"I just thought you might need someone to stay with you." she said as she sat next to him putting her hand over his.

"Thank you so much Serena, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do it though."

"Dan you helped me through everything and stood by my side all the way, it's the least I can do." She said offering him the sweetest smile. Dan instantly felt relieved after seeing her there. She took his mind off his aunt's condition and time seemed to pass faster. They sat in the hospital talking and discussing things until the doctor came and delivered the good news that his aunt was going to be okay. Dan couldn't believe what he heard, he took Serena in his arms and spun her around before kissing her firmly on the lips. They both stood still trying to take in everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it" he said looking at the floor. "I, I was overwhelmed and you came all the way from New York to see me and I just, I'm really sorry Serena, it was the stupidest thing I ever did."

Serena had imagined how her first kiss with Dan would be, passionate, romantic, followed by dozens of others, with them holding each other's and looking deep into each other's eyes. She never imagined it would be followed by a regret from Dan. Hurt rushed through her. Blair was wrong, he didn't love her. He called their kiss the stupidest thing ever. How could that happen to her? She decided to hide her hurt which was probably the hardest thing to do because Dan knew her so much. She put on a smile and started talking.

"I know Dan, I don't blame you. It really was stupid though" she said as she choked the words out.

Dan was confused, Serena kissed tons of boys before why was she this upset because he kissed her? Will she ever forgive him about it?

"Listen, now that your aunt is fine, I think I'm going to go back home. I'll call and check the first flight back home."

"Uhh, I think I'm going to go with you. I can't stay long from home. Serena I'm really sorry please don't push me off I didn't mean to upset you" he said as he wrapped her in his arms inhaling her sweet smell and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The flight back to New York was awkward nonetheless. They barely talked, discussing weather and formal things. Dan could've kicked himself if he could, but what bothered him the most was being sure that he and Serena would never be together. A small kiss turned her mood upside down, too good he didn't confess his love to her, that would've been his end for sure. Their plane landed and they both stood outside the airport looking for a taxi. As one stepped in front of them, Dan held his and Serena's luggage and as he was putting them in the trunk Serena stopped them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Placing our luggage in the cab" he replied as if it was the lamest question.

"Take another cab Dan, I can take care of myself you don't have to accompany me home"

"I know you can, but that never stopped me before, now get in the cab you're stuck with me until I safely deliver you and your luggage home."

Serena got in the cab sitting as far from Dan as possible.

"Can you please tell me what happened? I apologized" he said sincerely. It killed him to see her upset with him.

"That's the thing Dan, you apologized"

"What? I don't get it. Please stop acting like I attacked you or something it was just a kiss." He said defensively. _Just a kiss._

"I think it's best for you to stop talking. Just don't say another word please" she said more hurt than before. _Just a kiss._

The rest of the ride home was totally silent, the taxi cab stopped and Dan paid him. He carried their luggage and headed towards the elevator where Serena was waiting for him. As they both stepped into the penthouse Dan dropped their luggage shocked.

"Mom" "Dad" they said simultaneously shocked to see their parents laying on the couch with a little no clothes on. Both parents turned red for being caught quickly covering themselves up.

"Serena you're here early." Said Lily coldly.

"I didn't want you to be alone mother." She said sarcastically "You were waiting for me to leave the house to hook up with someone?" she asked bitterly

"Serena shut up. It's none of your business"

"I know, I know, it's your life, your choices and you're only doing the best for me. I've heard them all before mom."

The Humphreys were both silent listening to the mother and daughter bickering. Rufus couldn't look into his son's eyes. He was caught making out with someone in front of him. He thought it was time to help Lily instead of staying silent.

"Serena, Dan we've been meaning to talk to you before. We're sorry you had to find out like that but it's not just a random hook up. Lily and I, we've known each other for so long and we were recently going out. It's serious between us" he said as he held Lily's hand looking at her adorably.

"Dan I was waiting until your aunt got better before I told you and Jenny that we're moving here with the Van Der Woodsens"

"What?" "What?" they both looked at their parents and at each other surprised to hear their parents news.

 _How can I live in the same house with the love of my life? How can I live with someone who will never love me back?_ The same questions were going though both of their heads trying to find a way, any way to prevent this from happening.

"Yes, it's a good things you guys are best friends. Now you can be siblings"

"Yeah siblings" said Serena fighting back her tears and running towards her room.

Lily followed her to her room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"What's wrong honey? Talk to me. You know I hate to see you like this." She said looking concerned.

"It's funny the only times I'm like this, it's because of you. How can you do this to me mom? How can you do this to Eric? This will be your fourth marriage. Do you think we enjoy going through your husbands and boyfriends? Do you think we like adjusting over and over again just so you can have fun with a man for a couple of months before dumping him?"

"You don't get to talk to me like that Serena. It was never about having fun. I loved them all just like I love Rufus." Lily started shouting reaching her daughter's voice

"No mom, you loved no one. You're just afraid to be alone, you're afraid of having no one to control that's why you keep going through men like you're going through handbags. And the only ones hurting are me and Eric. But you wouldn't care about us anyway. It's not like we're your kids"

"Don't you dare say that! I love you and Eric more than you think. What's the big deal anyway? I thought you like hanging out with Dan."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I like having him around my house the whole day. That doesn't mean I want him to become my brother. Forget about it mom, do what you want to do. It's not like I have a choice anyway." and with that she stormed out of the house passing next to Dan and Rufus without even giving them a look.

* * *

 **Since I wasn't happy with the last chapter I decided to update fast. Well that and the fact that some of you are greedy:p**

 **Dan and Serena will be together soon. I thought that Rufus and Lily moving in together is a bigger problem than Vanessa coming back, but I think she will come back in the coming chapters.**

 **Hope you like it:)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey S you still haven't talked to Dan since your last encounter?" asked Blair while they were walking on the streets of Manhattan.

"Not a word. I miss him so much, you know it's been a week. It's the longest time I've ever stayed away from him since I met him. God why does love have to be this hard?" she whined. Serena was going insane, every move she made, every place she visited reminded her of Dan in a way or another. She wasn't sure if he missed her too but she knew they were both still wrapping their head about their parents moving in together and that explains why they've been so distant.

"Ohh S, I'm sorry it all had to happen to you. He'll probably talk to you soon. Give him some time"

"Actually, I was planning on calling him today. I have college application to fill and all my papers are still with him. I had given them before everything happened and he was correcting them"

"Okay then, what are you waiting for? Do it now" she encouraged her. Blair didn't like seeing Serena this upset over a boy. She knew it wasn't some crush that will go away in a couple of weeks. Serena had fallen hard and there is no denying that.

"I'm scared B, what if he doesn't answer? What should I tell him? Should I act like nothing happened and that he didn't kiss me and apologized about it and broke my heart and practically killed me? Should I mention that that kiss was the greatest moment of my life so far? Blair should I tell him that I miss him like hell and I'm okay with us being just friends if that means that he could still be in my life?" Serena was crying now she clutched to her best friend that was her only support right now. Blair quickly hugged her best friend getting her back home before a teenage wanna be takes her picture. They were walking slowly giving Serena's current situation. She would stop every now and then and take a deep breath before crying again. Blair felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to help her. She thought about calling Dan and asking him to come but she wasn't sure Serena wanted him to see her like this.

Serena and Blair climbed the stairs and entered her room where they were both surprised to see Dan sitting on Serena's bed with his elbows on his knees and his head resting over his hands looking at the wall in front of him.

"Dan?" the most angelic voice cut him off from his thoughts as he turned to see Serena, all red and puffy with Blair.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be down there if you need me S" Blair whispered to her friend before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"It's gossip girl, she posted this picture, and you were crying and I had to come see you, I'll leave if you want me to but god Serena I miss you so much. I know you're mad at me and you're still trying to figure out everything that happened with your mom and my dad but I don't want us to be like that" Serena wrapped her hands around him tight inhaling his scent and already feeling better.

"I miss you too, it doesn't have to be like that" she said still holding to him "It will not be like that" she added finally loosening her arms and looking at him to see the smile on his face. Dan put both if his hands on her cheeks, removing the remaining tears with his thumb and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love your shampoo" he whispered kissing her on her hair.

"I love you" she whispered back not being able to hold it anymore. Seeing him again, holding him and inhaling his scent brought all sort of emotions in her and she just couldn't hide it. She didn't care what his reaction would be, but she thought about her conversation earlier with Blair with her saying that she's okay to just be friends with Dan if it meant seeing him again, but now after holding him in her arms, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to hide her love anymore. She wouldn't be able to resist kissing him every now and then and she decided telling him how she felt would be the best thing to do.

"What?" he mumbled confused looking at her only to find her looking at her hands.

"I love you" she said it again, louder than before still not daring to see the look on his face, his reaction. Dan held her chin with his fingers and brought her head up until their eyes met. All the writers, poets and philosophers could try and describe Dan's expressions at the moment, but none of them would even be close. It was a mixture of happiness, hope of the future, love for Serena, lust, amazement, and just by the look on his face Serena knew she did the right thing by telling him how she felt.

"You don't under any circumstances look down when telling me you love me. Do you hear me?" she nodded smiling slightly not saying a word because she knew from the look on his face that he had something to add.

"Because lowering your head means you're ashamed of it, and you're not allowed to feel ashamed about that. Do you want to know why? Because you're brave, you're braver that I've ever been. Do you know how many times I was on the verge of telling you I love you before I backed down the last minute afraid of your reaction? I love you Serena, I'm completely, utterly, helplessly in love with you and knowing that you feel the same way about me had made me the happiest man alive." Serena's tears were running down her face, she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. Hearing Dan expressing his feelings to her made her heart melt. She knew they had so much to talk about, she knew that Dan still had tons of things to add but she couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to taste his love, to relive that wonderful split second they shared at the hospital a week ago. Serena got closer to him and closed the gap between them by kissing him on the lips to shut him off. It didn't take a moment until he was kissing her back with his hands traveling down her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck. The kiss grew more and more passionate and they hadn't broken off until they gasped for air.

"Wow" both of them said simultaneously as their forehead were pressed together.

"This is isn't a dream? You really do love me and we're actually sitting on my bed making out?" she asked running her hand over his jaws memorizing every inch of his face.

"No, not a dream it's just a beautiful fairytale" he replied lovingly kissing her over and over on the forehead. "I love you so much" he said still not believing this is happening.

"I love you too" she replied kissing him again "I hate to be a joy killer, but what about our parents" Serena didn't want to think about it but she knew they had to talk about it.

"Oh god! We're soon going to be living together." he said not sure if how to feel about it.

"I know" she said not knowing what to say.

"Listen, I don't know about your mom, but I've never seen my dad this happy, even when my mother was still home and I can't ask him not to be with Mrs Van Der Woodsen so that we can be together. I mean we're still young, we have a whole life ahead of ourselves. Let's give them their time" he said reluctantly thinking about every word he's saying.

"So what are you suggesting? We wait until they break up to be together? What if they got married Dan? What if they stayed together?"

"I think it's better we don't tell them about us for the meaning time. It won't be for so long, like a couple of months on tops that way we can see how they are managing life with each other. And we will have the time to figure _us_ out before going in public what do you say?"

"I don't know. I'm not entirely okay with this, I mean I've waited for this, you and me and now we have to postpone it again" she said sadly

"Well technically, we will be together just without anyone knowing, no one will suspect a thing since we used to spend every minute together. And when we're alone I'll get to do this" he said as he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. Serena smiled into the kiss and he knew that that was her way of agreeing with his preposition. They were both interrupted by a loud gasp, Blair had opened the door to check on Serena since they had taken so long to talk and found her best friend kissing Dan Humphrey.

"What's happening here?" she asked still holding the door knob.

"Shh.. come here" said Serena as she got up to push her friend into the room and closing the door behind her.

"We're together but we're keeping it a secret because of our parents. You can't tell anyone B please"

"I won't S, I'm happy for you" she said as she hugged her. "And you, if you ever even think about hurting her, I will cut your ba"

"Hey hey, I'm not hurting her I promise, I wouldn't dream about it" he said looking at Serena neglecting Blair's presence.

"Well stop undressing each other's with your eyes. your parents are downstairs, both of them so you might want to come down and tell them that you made up" and Blair left the room again.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he got off the bed and headed towards the door. Serena grabbed his wrist turning him so that they were facing each other before kissing him passionately.

"Now I'm ready" she said and left the room leaving him dumbstruck. _I could really get used to that._

* * *

 **So they're finally together. I have no idea where to go from here but I'll come with something I promise.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was time to finally let them be. You can send me ideas if you have any:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"We'll have two sodas please" said Serena to the bartender. Her and Dan were bored at home so they decided to go to a bar and spend some time together. A bar wasn't really Dan's place to pass time but he didn't mind going anywhere with Serena. They have been together for two weeks now and it couldn't get any better. Their relationship was still kept a secret from everyone but Blair who, to their surprised, approved of it. Dan and his family had already moved in with the Van Der Woodsens and living with his girlfriend was a pretty special thing. It wasn't hard to hide their relationship since they were always in each other's room studying. Or so they thought. Studying was one of the many things that Dan and Serena did in their rooms.

"You know you could have something with alcohol, you don't have to cut it down. You can still drink some in moderation" since the last time she got drunk and promised Dan she would stop doing that, Serena hadn't even tasted a sip of alcohol. Dan was really surprised how much she was committed to her promise. Serena shook her head and started talking.

"Before I needed it to drink and run away from what I am facing, but not anymore. As long as I have you by my side I'm not running away from anything and besides I want to remember every moment I spent with you" she said smiling slightly and caressing his face with her delicate fingers. Dan did nothing but kissed her hard showing her how much he appreciated her loving him.

"I love you so much you know that?" he whispered joining their foreheads together.

"Prove it" she said whispering back in his ear.

"How?" he asked confused

"Dance with me" she stood up putting her hands out for him to take them and lead him to the dance floor where her hands found his neck and his roamed around her waist and they swayed gently even though the music was loud and didn't go with that kind of dance. After a couple of minutes, they both decided to dance with the beat of the music letting go of the romance and just having fun. Dan was the worst dancer and it made Serena laugh hysterically seeing him trying to move with the beat of the song.

"That's it I'm not going to dance anymore" he said joking acting like he was hurt by her laughing at his dance moves.

"Oh baby I'm kidding please don't punish the world by hiding that awesome talent of yours" she played along.

"Go ahead, keep going. Just crash the last ounce of spirits I have left" and with that he held her hand and spun her around bringing her closer to him where they gently and adorably swayed together.

* * *

"Hey dad I need you to sign this" said Dan to his father as he handed him a paper. It was a Sunday morning and Lily, Rufus, Serena, Jenny and Eric were around the table waiting for Dan to come to start eating breakfast.

"What's this?" asked Rufus.

"It's a couple of papers for Yale" Rufus nodded and held the pen signing the papers in front of him.

"Serena where are you applying to?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking of applying to Yale too, but I'm going to try different places too just in case I didn't get in there" she said smiling slightly at Rufus' concerns. Her mother never even asked her where she was planning on going to college.

"Oh honey, you will get it, you too Dan. I will just give them a call and you're both accepted" she said as if she was doing them a favor.

"Actually Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, I plan on getting there without the help of anyone, I've been studying really hard for the past four years to get in, and if that wasn't enough for them than I guess I'm better off in any different college" Dan was really offended that Lily would even consider calling them to accept him. After all the time he spent studying, all the crumbled papers and the sleepless nights. He wouldn't go there unless they accepted him for his resume and not for his maybe soon to be step mother.

"Yeah mom, I don't want you to talk to them either. I think it's time I work hard for what I want instead of expecting everything to come to me by you." added Serena.

"And what hard work would that be?" said her mother sarcastically. "I know Dan have been working hard to get into Yale but I'm pretty sure using and drinking wouldn't get you anywhere but a rehab. Dan may have some grades to be proud of, but you have absolutely nothing to show them." Lily knew she sounded harsh but she couldn't believe her daughter's rudeness, shutting her up in front of them. She knew her daughter hadn't been partying lately but she was sure there was some catch to it, and that Serena will soon return to be the reckless girl she'd always been.

"I'm sorry to interfere, but in the last year, not only did Serena's behavior got better, but her grades did too. She had been an excellent student, never missed a class and she is even subscribed to a couple of clubs in school which will go great on her resume. That and the fact that Serena and I have been doing social work and that would help us get into college too. With all due respect Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, but Serena has a chance on getting to Yale like anyone of us, if not even better for making this sudden change." Said Dan holding to Serena's hand from under the table and squeezing it for support. He knew it wasn't his place to barge in but he couldn't take Lily talking like that to Serena. Lily nodded her head furious for being shut up by her daughter and her friend but she couldn't tell them a thing since Dan was pretty convincing.

No one said a word for the rest of the meal except for Rufus who was trying to break the ice between the mother and daughter. Serena didn't want her mother to know she actually hurt her with her words so she forced herself to stay for another twenty minutes before she could feel tears pricking in her eyes. She quickly excused herself and headed towards her room. Dan wanted to follow her so bad but he didn't want them to get suspicious, he was really surprised that until now, they didn't suspect a thing. He restrained himself for another ten minutes before getting off the table and following her.

He slightly knocked down the door waiting for her answer.

"Who is it?" she asked hoping it wasn't her mother.

"It's me Dan, can I come in?" he wouldn't actually be surprised if she said no, he did after all leave her alone for some time and he was prepared for her to punish him for that. She didn't answer but instead she got up, unlocked the door and opened it slightly before she crawled in her bed again placing herself under the covers.

"Hey do you want to talk about it?" he said as he took off his shoes and placed himself behind her placing his arms over hers. Serena shook her head a no and turned around, hugging his waist and placing her head over her chest. It amazed her how the sound of his voice, and the touch of his skin would instantly make her feel better.

"Don't let her get into your head, you know better than to believe her words" he said as he rubbed her back feeling her relax at his words

"Serena you moved from nothing to everything in a matter of month, you should always remember that. Only few people can change that fast and you should be proud of yourself just like I'm proud of you" he added hoping she would reply.

"It's just that, I hate her for always making me feel like a loser. I'm trying my best, I'm trying really hard just to please her and she still sees me as a failure." She said while caressing his shirt over his chest. Dan knew she didn't finish talking so he waited for her to carry on.

"You know she always blame my grandmother saying that she is that way just because her mother was like that, but I'm pretty sure I won't be like them. I will never treat my kids like that, I will always make them feel good about themselves I will be nothing like my mother or Blair's mother."

"I know you wouldn't, your kids will have the best mother out there. You have a big heart Serena and that is what makes you special. That's what make you differ from them." He said still caressing her back

"Promise me something" she whispered in his chest

"Anything" he whispered back

"Promise me that you'll never let me treat our kids the way my mother is treating me and Eric"

"Our kids?" he asked surprised to hear her say such thing.

"Yes, our kids; because I know that no matter what we will end up together. I know that we're young and that we have so much more to live and that we've only been together for a little time, but Dan what I feel for you, it's not young love or teenage romance. It's the whole deal, it's too soon to talk about our future but I know that I will love you forever" she said looking lovingly in his eyes making his heart melt with every word she's saying. He couldn't believe she was this serious about them, he couldn't believe she feels the same way about him as he does about her.

"I will love you forever" he repeated her words before kissing her hard on the lips. "Come on, we're not going to waste our Sunday pouting in bed. Let's go out" he said as he got off the bed and put his shoes back on. Serena couldn't say no to him, she would follow him anywhere. _As long as they're together._

* * *

 **This was officially the hardest chapter to write. I couldn't come up with anything to write about. This fic could easily end here or I could add some drama to it. Tell me what you think.**

 **Review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Serena please calm down" said Dan looking at Serena who was waiting for him in his room pacing around. He wouldn't be surprised if she was like that the whole time he was gone.

"Calm down? Really Dan you expect me to calm down?" she said clearly frustrated.

"Baby come on, sit down and we can talk about what happened before you go all crazy on me" he said hoping she would finally listen to him.

"Oh so now you're calling me crazy. Hey everyone did you hear that? I'm his crazy girlfriend. No actually I'm the crazy girl he's ashamed to represent as his girlfriend so he's keeping it a secret." She said through clenched teeth hurt by his actions.

"Serena, for the love of god, sit down and we'll talk about everything. Stop acting like that" he said as he got up and held her close to his chest feeling her relax in his embrace. Serena finally gave in and sat at the bed next to him waiting for him to tell her everything.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, Dan and Serena were still discreet and closer than ever. Just like every Saturday and Sunday morning the whole family would have breakfast together. It was Rufus' idea for them to bond. Not that anyone needed bonding; Jenny and Eric were the best of friends. Eric would always spend time with Dan asking him about authors and books and Serena was Jenny's fashion adviser. As for Dan and Serena, well they definitely didn't need bonding. Serena was on the verge of taking a seat on the right of Dan like always when Rufus stopped her.

"Uhh, Serena I don't want to seem rude, but that seat is actually reserved for someone else, you can sit next to me if you don't mind" Serena looked at Dan who was as confused as she is. She nodded anyway going to the other end of the table and took a seat next to Rufus so she was now facing Dan.

"I don't get it dad who's coming?" asked Dan his father who had a smirk on his face.

"You'll find out in a couple of minutes, but believe me son you will be really happy" he said not erasing the smile off of his face. Dan and Serena were sharing glances now and then trying to figure out who could possibly be coming before a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Yo Humphreys tell me you missed me" she said as she entered the penthouse like she owned it. Serena of course still didn't know who that voice was. But Dan instantly knew, he grew up with that voice, no one could be that loud at this time in the morning except for his best friend. He waited for her to appear in the dining room and made sure it was her before the excitement took over his face. _Vanessa._

Dan and Jenny quickly got off the table running towards their childhood friend, their neighbor, and their sister and gave her a tight hug welcoming her back. Dan and Jenny were so happy she was back, they totally forgot about the people waiting for them on the dining room table. And Rufus was so caught up with their little reunion that he too didn't say a word. Serena clearly jealous about Dan's excitement over this girl cut them off sounding a little rude but she couldn't help it.

"So are you going to introduce us and move the party over here or are we going to starve to death until you decide to join us?" she said already regretting it after the stares she got from her mom and brother.

"Yes sorry, everyone this is Vanessa an old friend, she just came back after two years of absence. Vanessa this is Eric, Lily and Serena" he said motioning over every one of them and inviting her to join the table where a seat was already reserved next to him.

"So you're back for good?" asked Rufus.

"Yes, my parents let me stay with my sister. But I'll be in Brooklyn not in here like you guys. Dan Humphrey living in Manhattan. Who would have thought?" she asked joking. "Don't tell me you're friends with the rich kids too?" she added.

"Well if I've learned anything from that change is that people will surprise you. They are much more than money faces" he said looking up at Serena and passing her a smile.

The breakfast, to Serena's displease was all about Vanessa. They were all talking to her asking her about anything and everything. Serena was shooting Dan killing looks but he was involved with Vanessa too much that he didn't even pay attention.

"It's really good to see you two love birds finally rekindle. " said Rufus looking at Dan and Vanessa. He was always a fan of them together and always assumed that one day they will meet again. Vanessa and Dan spent years being inseparable and he was sure his son had feelings for her.

"Uh, dad? Vanessa is my best friend. Nothing more than that." He said looking apologetically at Serena who caught Vanessa smiling at Rufus' words.

"Yes of course, best friends. Just so you know, Lily and I were best friends too" he said as he kissed Lily who was sitting on his left. To say Serena was angry would be an understatement. Rufus was already making plans for Dan and Vanessa's future and Dan, instead of telling his father to stop nodded his head smiling, that and the fact he totally neglected her the whole breakfast forgetting she even existed.

"So Dan you know since it's a Saturday I thought we could go and watch movies like old times." Said Vanessa looking at him.

"Actually I'm really sorry but I had already made plans. I'm going to a party" said Dan apologetically.

"What? A party? Then Dan Humphrey I know doesn't go to parties and certainly doesn't decline to watch a movie to go to a party with a bunch of empty headed people" she said not looking at all sorry for saying that in front of Manhattan's queen herself. "There must be some other reason because I know for sure you wouldn't decline my offer for a lame party"

"Yes you're right, it's just a stupid party I'll just go and change and we can go right away" he said getting off of the table not daring to look at his girlfriend's stares. He knew he messed up but Vanessa pressured him and he couldn't do anything else.

"You're going to a movie at 11 a.m.?" asked Serena once Dan left the table.

"Yes it's a thing we always did, it's not a movie. We rent like four to five movies and we plan sort of a movie marathon watching them all and reviewing them. I would've invited you to come but it's actually something we always did alone." Explained Vanessa.

"Tell me about it. They would always kick me out of the house saying they needed privacy" said Jenny with a smirk on her face.

"Okay I'm ready" said Dan as he entered wearing a jeans and a white shirt with a black converse.

"Have fun kids, but not too much fun" joked Rufus winking his son. Dan blushed and didn't say another word waiting for Vanessa to join him and they left after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry, I had no idea she was coming. I love you. –D**

 **What are you going to do today? – D**

 **We just made it to the rental store. Love you. –D**

 **Serena please reply –D**

 **Come on Serena at least tell me you're okay –D**

Dan was sending text messages to Serena the whole day trying to get her to reply to him, but nothing was working. He tried to keep her updated on what movie they were watching, and that he was thinking of her yet Serena still refused to reply. She was angry and he knew that she had the right to be but he just wished she would answer so he could know what she's doing. He knew she didn't leave the house because gossip girl didn't send any blast. He kinda wished she didn't send a blast about him either because he knew it made Serena more upset that she actually was. The message said

 **Well well, looks like lonely boy's nickname isn't fitting. Spotted Lonely boy getting in a cab with a mysterious brunette. Manhattan did you good. Xoxo, gossip girl.**

It was 9p.m. and they were watching the last movie, Dan couldn't wait for it to be over so he could go back home and try and talk with Serena. Dan suddenly felt Vanessa's head resting on his shoulder. It was a really simple move between them, but it's not anymore. His didn't want his shoulder to be occupied by anyone unless it's the blonde he's been dreaming about the whole day. He shifted uncomfortably and Vanessa noticed what happened. She paused the movie and looked at him.

"You know I kind of missed you" she said to him.

"Yeah I missed you too" he said trying to avert his eyes from meeting hers.

"Do you remember our last conversation?" she asked as if she was doing him a favor by starting the subject herself. Vanessa was sure Dan still loved her.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm really sorry I had to go, but for what it's worth I think we would've made a beautiful couple. We still do." She said holding his hand. Dan fidgeted; he couldn't believe that Vanessa would be this forward. She was gone for two years after he put his heart out and she suddenly came back and expected everything to remain the same. Dan quickly removed his hand from under hers.

"Vanessa, you are my best friend and I don't want anything to ruin that." He said looking awkwardly at her.

"Well you certainly didn't mind ruining it when you told me you love me" she said slightly offended.

"I was stupid then, I thought I loved you but I didn't. We make better friends than lovers believe me."

"I got to go" she said as she got up and stormed out of the loft. Dan was feeling really down, his best friend was mad at him for not loving her, his girlfriend was mad at him for leaving the whole day, and he was mad at himself for being an ass. He knew Vanessa would soon cool down, he knew she didn't have feelings for him but rather she was lonely, so he decided he should hurry home to see if Serena was still there.

* * *

Dan entered the penthouse to find Jenny and Eric sitting on the couch playing scrabble.

"Hey Dan how was your reunion with Vanessa?" asked Jenny seductively.

"Jenny, snap out of it. Vanessa is my best friend and that's the only thing she's ever going to be" he said clearly agitated by his response.

"Fine, you want to join us?" she asked motioning the scrabble.

"No thanks, is Serena here?" "Yeah she's been in her room the whole day" replied Eric.

Dan thanked him and headed towards Serena's room only to find it empty. Thoughts were running through his head, he couldn't help but think the worse. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Dan took his phone and tried to call her and he could actually hear the sound of her ringtone. He followed the voice and stopped in front of his room smiling slightly that she was waiting for him there. He entered the room and the smile instantly vanished from his face. Serena was furious walking around his bed with her hands covering her chest. She was furious and he was already prepared for the worse.

* * *

 **Ideas and reviews are appreciated:)**


	12. Chapter 12

He entered the room and the smile instantly vanished from his face. Serena was furious walking around his bed with her hands covering her chest. She was furious and he was already prepared for the worse.

"Hey there" he said approaching her and holding her from behind. Serena was stiff, she didn't make any sort of movement. Dan knew she wanted him to let go of her without her talking. He removed his arms from around her and headed to sit on his bed. Serena kept walking around the bed.

"Can you please sit next to me so we can discuss what happened today?" he asked reluctantly pronouncing every word like it was his last. Because he knew if he said any word out of the line if could really be his last.

"I can discuss what happened today. First, your father insulted me by displacing me from my place next to you, then you jumped from your place at the sight of that girl coming, you kept giving her importance totally neglecting my presence, you let her say shit about me and my world and last but certainly not least you spend the whole fucking day with her alone without thinking about me or my feelings. So which part do you want to start discussing?"

"Serena none of that is true and you know it, I had to do all of the above so they wouldn't notice anything"

"You mean so she wouldn't notice anything. You're right that way you can have the best of both worlds, you can lie to me about being afraid of them finding out about us and you can hide from her the fact that you're seeing someone. I'm pretty sure that's what happened today." Serena's voice was raising with every word. She was really hurt and she wasn't about to give in.

"Serena please calm down" said Dan looking at Serena who was still room pacing around. _Was she here the whole time I was gone?_

"Calm down? Really Dan you expect me to calm down?" she said clearly frustrated.

"Baby come on, sit down and we can talk about what happened before you go all crazy on me" he said hoping she would finally listen to him.

"Oh so now you're calling me crazy. Hey everyone did you hear that? I'm his crazy girlfriend. No actually I'm the crazy girl he's ashamed to represent as his girlfriend so he's keeping it a secret." She said through clenched teeth hurt by his actions.

"Serena, for the love of god, sit down and we'll talk about everything. Stop acting like that" he said as he got up and held her close to his chest feeling her relax in his embrace. Serena finally gave in and sat at the bed next to him waiting for him to tell her everything.

"Vanessa and I have been friends since forever. I met her at kindergarten and our parents were friends too which is what made us friends. I didn't talk to anyone but her, you out of all people know how many friends I have. You already know that I'm in St. Judes because I have a scholarship and without it I wouldn't even dream of getting into that school, Vanessa on the other hand didn't get any help so she went to a public school instead but we remained friends nonetheless. I would always vent to her about the kids in my school and how they treat everyone out of their world like garbage, which explains why she made fun of your world. She didn't mean you that's for sure. One day, we were sitting together and I confessed to her that I loved her but she surprised me by saying that she was going away with her parents because they found a job. It was on that day in particular that I met you and I instantly knew that what I had for Vanessa wasn't love, it was just a feeling you have for the only person you know. What I have for you on the other hand is love and I wouldn't trade that for anything or anyone. I spent the day with Vanessa because that's what we always do and I told her that I was wrong and that I never loved her and that we were better on staying friends. I'm really sorry if I had to hurt you in the process but I didn't want anyone to suspect a thing" Dan held his breath waiting for her reply.

"Dan why are you so afraid of her finding out about us? Are you ashamed to be seen with me? Do you even love me?" she asked with tears pricking to fall down her eyes. Dan didn't say a word, instead he got up, went into his drawer and picked up a bunch of papers handing them to Serena.

"I will be at your room, read those and follow me there please" he said and kissed her forehead before going to her room.

Serena opened the papers and started reading.

 _Up until today, nobody was able to give love an adequate explanation. I always wondered if I fell in love without knowing I did so I sort of imagined that I was indeed in love with my best friend. I figured that I must be in love since every time I see her, happiness fulfill me. I thought that I must be in love because every time I vented to her, I instantly felt better. I considered that I must be in love because I would always enjoy her company. But then the days went by, and I discovered that it was all a lie. What I felt for her was far away from being love, what I felt for her was a relief for not being alone, for having someone to talk to and to spend time with. So my idea of love was a total lie._

 _The day I really fell in love, I discovered why nobody knew how to describe love. It's this feeling of fulfillment within you that makes you somehow safe. It makes you always see the good side of every story instead of focusing on the bad. After I fell in love, I lost the need to vent because I knew that as long as that person is beside me everything will be okay. I wasn't happy everytime I saw her, I was always happy just knowing she felt the same way about me. And that was the difference between being in love with someone and being relieved to have someone in your life. What I felt for my best friend wasn't but a relief that I'm not alone and what I felt for this girl was everything._

 _I'm going to tell you about my experience in love. It was a Wednesday and I was, like usual, sitting alone at school reading a book. A petite brunette approached me throwing a card at me "I hope you can make it Matt" she added before she disappeared. I didn't have the time to tell her that she had the wrong person and my curiosity pushed me to open the envelope. It was an invitation to a birthday party of some lacrosse player that I knew he went to our school, but he, sure as hell didn't know I existed. It was my 2_ _nd_ _year in school without any friend whatsoever so I wanted to discover what really happens in their world and that is why I decided I should go. The party was on a Saturday night, it was on October 8_ _th_ _to be precise. I wore my best clothes, and I headed to the party. It was everything like I expected it to be, a bunch of drunks playing drinking games, some couples at every corner of the house making out and people dancing like there's no tomorrow. I knew then, that I would never enjoy that kind of parties and that I would never fit in. I looked up the stairs to see a blonde goddess looking like she was searching for someone. The minute my eyes laid on her, I was mesmerized. Serena Van Der Woodsen, Constance's most popular girl was just a feet away from me and I couldn't get myself to stop looking at her. I always knew she was beautiful, but seeing her without her school uniform and at this distance made me realize so much more than her beautiful face. I noticed her eyes that were hiding a kind of pain, I noticed her laugh that would shift at the end proving that something was bothering her. I was so lost in my thoughts admiring that beauty that I totally forgot that I could creep her out._

" _Is it my hair or is there something in my teeth?" she asked giggling. She knew I was drunk in her beauty and she decided she could use it against me._

" _Uh, no. sorry" I said as I blinked a couple of times._

" _Then it must be my dress." She said giggling again. I was like a puppet to her and she enjoyed it. I didn't have time to answer her before she was taken away by her best friend._

 _Serena didn't start a conversation with me, nor did she introduce me to herself but from that day on I knew that there was something more behind this goddess and I was willing to discover it._

 _A year passed by and I volunteered to tutor Serena as an excuse to get her mother to stop bothering her and that was when my crush turned to like then to love._

 _Serena is the kind of girl that makes everyone fall in love with her just by her smile, but to me it wasn't like that. I fell in love with her tears, that represented how much broken she was._

 _She is the kind of girl that makes boys move mountains for her just to get her to talk to them, but to me her silence made me realize how much she needed someone to love her._

 _Serena may be the goddess with the golden hair and the killing smile, but she's also that broken girl that had problems that only drinks could have fixed them and that was until she met me._

 _I didn't know how I managed to do it, but I was able to help her and she thinks that I was the one who saved her, when in fact she was the one who saved me._

 _Many people know Serena as the beautiful brainless girl who gets everything just by asking. And how wrong are they. She's the kind of girl that would risk her life just in order to save the life of someone that she cares about. She's the kind of friend that would leave anything she's doing if you need her. She's the kind of girlfriend that makes you feel that you matter just by holding her._

 _I could go on and on about describing how much of a person Serena Van Der Woodsen is, and how much she changed me. But saying that she has the biggest heart says it all._

 _My first experience of love was for this girl, and I'm pretty sure I will never experience it another time because no matter what, she's going to be the person the first and the last person that I fell in love with._

* * *

 **Review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Serena entered her room without bothering to knock on the door. She found Dan laying on his side with his hands under his bed looking at the wall facing him. Dan didn't dare to look at her afraid of her reaction. Serena walked slowly towards the bed laying behind him and enveloping him with her arms around his waist. She kissed his jaw and with that gesture he turned around facing her.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked caressing her arms.

"Dan, I'm doing all this to prevent us from breaking up. I really liked your story and the way you wrote me, but Dan it still doesn't change the fact that you're still keeping up a secret. We've been dating for so long now and you hiding it only means that you're ashamed to be with me." She said looking straight into his eyes, gazing lovingly so that he knows she's not fighting him.

"Do you remember that week we spent without talking to each other? You know after finding out about our parents getting together? And you were mad at me for kissing you?" Serena nodded flinching at the memory of that time. She was going insane without him.

"I wasn't mad at you for kissing me, I was mad at you for saying that it was the stupidest thing you've ever done when I was madly in love with you. I was hurt Dan"

"I had no idea at the time, and believe me I loved you long before you loved me, so it was something I dreamt of doing for a long time. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I spent that week in bed, refusing to go out to any place whatsoever, I hated myself, I hated my dad, I hated everything. Being without you made me go insane. I even tried to drink to forget about it, but stopped halfway there because it was something I asked you not to do and it would be really critical if I did the opposite. Serena I thought my life would end soon, being away from your for a couple of days did that to me and I'm afraid" he stopped talking catching his breath and kissing the palm of her hand which was caressing his jaw.

"I'm afraid that if we tell them about us, they'll do something to break us apart. I can't go on without you Serena, call me selfish but if keeping you to myself would help us stay together than that's what I'm going to do."

"Dan you and I both know that we can't like that forever, our parents seem to be getting along and it's only a matter of time before they tell us they're getting married. Staying like that isn't a solution"

"But what if, what if your mom decides to send you to a boarding school like she originally planned to do before you got better in school?" Dan was really worried it surprised Serena. He was usually so cool in tough situations; she was really shocked to see him this afraid of losing her. She knew he loved her, but it wasn't until that moment that she discovered that he too felt the same way about her, that not only did he love her but he needed to be with her in order to have a blissful life. She didn't know what to tell him, he was both right and wrong. She was afraid of their parent's reaction too but she couldn't handle staying like that anymore. She was getting frustrated with them being so discrete, for not being able to hold his hand in public, to represent him as his boyfriend, to kiss him whenever she felt the need to do it.

"I'm afraid too but I think it's time for us to find out what they will do, we'll try and fight hard. We just have to grow some strength and confront them"

"Do you really want to do that?" he asked still kissing her palm. Serena nodded in agreement and he knew that there was no changing her mind and that he would do anything she wants to do.

Dan and Serena decided to take a nap holding each other before telling their parents about them being together, there was a big possibility of it being the last time being together until they were both responsible of their decisions. For the time being, and only being sixteen they knew their parents could control them. The couple held to one another tightly afraid of what's going to happen after they wake up. Dan of course was the first to wake up, he wasn't even sure if he did sleep at all, he just kept gazing at Serena memorizing every inch of her face, touching her all over her body making sure there wasn't no spot he missed, he kept inhaling her scent filling his lungs with love. Her hands traveled to find his that was laying between them and intertwined their fingers with her eyes still closed. Dan studied her face waiting for her to open her eyes and reveal her killing blue eyes. Serena finally opened her eyes and smiled slightly at him before moving forward and kissing him lightly on the lips making him vow to fight for her even if it was against their parent's wishes.

"Are you ready?" he asked her hoping she had changed her mind even though he knew there is no way she did. Serena nodded, and with that they both stood up and headed downstairs where were seated Lily, Rufus and Jenny. Eric was with his friends to Serena's displease, she knew her brother would support her and they needed all the support they could get.

"Dad, Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, Serena and I would like to talk to you if you don't mind" he said clearly nervous. Serena wanted so bad to reach for his hand and making him relax, but she couldn't. Not until they were done with what they wanted to say.

"Of course Daniel, what is it?" asked Lily concerned. Dan moved to sit on a couch opposite of them and Serena joined him sitting inches apart from him.

"You know how my dad and you met a long time ago, and fell in love and after all those years you finally made it and got back together. I wanted to tell you that me and your daughter feel the same way about each other with the exception of not being able to wait as long as you did" Dan said quickly afraid to choke on his own words.

"What do you mean by that son?" asked Rufus slightly lost by Dan's statement.

"What I'm saying is, Serena and I have been going out for a while now, and we've been keeping it a secret because you two are together, but we can't hide it anymore and we would really like to be together."

"You, you're like dating?" asked Lily surprised. She couldn't believe that everytime she thought they were best friends hanging out together they could've been making out.

"Yes we are" said Serena after so much of silence. Lily stood up quickly and took two steps forward so she was closer to them.

* * *

 **PLEASEEEE review.**


	14. Chapter 14

"You, you're like dating?" asked Lily surprised. She couldn't believe that everytime she thought they were best friends hanging out together they could've been making out.

"Yes we are" said Serena after so much of silence. Lily stood up quickly and took two steps forward so she was closer to them.

"You kids do realize what you're doing? You know that your parents are not only dating but living together? This ends now! There's no way you to go out together while we are. Not under my roof" she said. Lily's voice was raising causing Serena to flinch. But Dan didn't. He wasn't going to give up this easy.

"Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, I know that you and my father are both dating, but that doesn't change the fact that I am in love with your daughter. Nothing can change that fact actually. We hided this from you to make sure we are good to be together before complicating things, and you should now telling you was a hard decision but there's nothing wrong with us dating while you are too" he said not at all nervous. Serena thanked god Dan could handle tough situations.

"You're sixteen, what can you possibly know about love? She will soon be your step sister. I'm not agreeing with this!"Lily was still tensed up with the whole deal. Rufus was sitting on the couch observing what's happening

"Well maybe we don't know about love. But I'll talk about myself, what I feel for your daughter isn't just a crush. I'm sure it's not. You see, whenever I look at her, I feel like nothing can bring me down, and whenever I hold her in my arms I feel like I have everything I ever wished for. I know it's not a crush because no matter how many hours I spend with her talking about silly things, I never get bored and because I would give up anything for her, even my family for that matter. So you can lock us both in separate rooms, holding us off from seeing each other but I will still love her, now and years later" Serena's eyes watered at this. She wanted to lay him down right here and right there. It took all she had of will power not to move waiting for her mother's response.

"I was hoping you would say that" Lily and Rufus' faces broke into a grin.

"We knew all along son. You have our blessing, took you two long enough to come clean" said Rufus as he talked for the first time. The only reason he was silent, was because he couldn't act as well as Lily.

"What? How?" Dan was surprised, he thought he would have to fight with Lily more, turns out she knew all along and just wanted to play with them? How on earth did they know.

"Well Serena's room is next to ours and I know my daughter can't be this excited for doing math" Dan and Serena turned red before Serena held Dan's hand and kissed it gently happy that she could finally do it in front of their parents.

"And your comments about Vanessa?" asked Dan still not believing that they knew all along.

"It was all to get you to tell me, I have to say you too are pretty good actors" joked Rufus.

Dan and Serena excused themselves thanking their parents for their understanding and just as they were about to climb the stairs Lily shouted

"Hey Dan, take care of her" and she felt relieved when she got a nod as a response.

* * *

"I can't believe they played us like that, and we thought we're so smart being able to hide this for that long" joked Serena sitting on her bed and motioning to Dan to sit beside her.

"I know, I think from now on we should visit my room more than yours, I mean it is down the hall" he joked back. Serena smiled at him before pushing him on the bed and straddling him bringing their faces together and beginning to unbutton his shirt only to be interrupted by Dan.

"I wanted as much as you do, but we can finally be a couple. This we can do everyday, let's go out so I can show you to the whole world. Call it our first public date." he said lovingly. She would be frustrated for interrupting her if he wasn't so damn cute and he wanted to finally make it official with anyone, so she got off him and headed towards her bathroom to shower.

"I'll pick you up in an hour beautiful" he said before closing the door to her bedroom and heading to his bedroom to think of the most romantic date ever, because for once nothing's going to stop them, they can finally go out and enjoy their time. And he wished, no he knew that that was going to be the first of many official public dates with the love of his life.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I hope you liked this story:)**


End file.
